iPretend Date
by liannemalonzo
Summary: Sam Has a boyfriend Drew but she already breakup with him. but drew still has feelings and asking her out which made sam annoyed then sam blurts out that she and freddie are dating, so They started to pretend Date! I suck in summaries, pls review!
1. Chapter 1

Ipretend Date

**Sam's POV**

ahhhh... i'm so board.... i'm so Hungry..... i'm waiting for Freddie to come... oh, why am I waiting for that Dork to come??

"Carly!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Can you Make me some Pie??" I pleaded.

"No Sorry , make your own i'm busy.!" oh well I think Im just gonna buy..... I walked on the door but someone knocked I opened it..

"Oh!, Hi Sam.. I Bring You This Flowers!!" Oh it's drew again my EX-Boyfriend I already break up with him but why is still here...

"look we talk about this I don't wanna go out with you anymore!"

"Please sam just give me another Chance!" He pleaded.

"NO!" I yelled.

Carly come and smile at Drew, because carly has a HUGE Crush on him.. how can she have a crush on that JERK!? "hh-hi Drew...." carly greeted.

"Hey Carly" Drew said.

"sam how Could You yell at the Hot hot senior Drew?" Carly whispered.

"first of all he is so annoying, second of all he wants to go out with him eve though I don't want to and third of all He is Not Hot!" I Whispered back.

"so you mean you don't like him anymore?" she whispered

"ya Think?" I whispered back

"anyway, sam aren't you even embarrassed of yourself?

"why would I be embarrassed?

"because you don't a date to the prom but all of the 9th grade girls have dates and you don't" oh yeah I forgot we have an upcoming prom!, well I don't wanna date him and be embarrassed in front of him!

"yeah well I have a date!" I said. Well who am I gonna say...THINK!

"Who?" drew asked. WHO???

"Who?!" Drew asked again.

"Freddie" WHAT??? Why did I Just said THAT?!?!.

"What?!" Carly and Drew said.

I looked at carly widening my eyes.

"i mean yeah its Freddie Benson" Carly Said.

"oh really in that case I wanna see you and freddie at the prom... if Not your gonna go out with me even if you like it or not!" men.... Who am I gonna choose??

"ok im gonna go to the prom with freddie... anyway you who are you going with Huh??"

"uh um..." he looks at carly and said "carly do you have a-"

"No! I don't have a date im open!!" carly said quickly. Haha carly really likes him.. I wish drew like her back...

"ok, well bye sam and my lovely date Carly...." he said. Then he's gone at last!

"awww.... he called me Lovely Carly..."

then she looked at me and said "are you serious!?"

"why?"

"you just said that your going out with freddie and he's expecting that" carly said.

"i didn't know what im saying, ok?, im outta my mind I just Really Hate drew" then freddie comes in.

"hey Ladies!" He greeted.

"Freddie can ask you a Favor??" Carly ask.

"Anything For You Carly"

"i mean Can sam ask you a favor?"

"Nope."

"Please"

"nope.. and why won't sam ask.."

"Ok , Freddie can I ask you a favor?"

"no"

"please I REALLY need your Help!"

".Wait Sam Needs my Help?"

"as it's hard to believe yes I need your Help"

"Fine WhaT Do you Need?"

"ummm... Would you mind go out with me to the prom??"

"What??!! You Sam Puckett Go out with me to the prom!??"

" well it's not a Real Date!, Just Pretend date! But No one knows.."

"Fine in 1 condition"

"What?"

"Starting tomorrow We are Officially pretend Dating.."

"Why!?, I Said Just To The Prom!"

"so my AV Friends wouldn't teas me"

"Your av Friends are Teasing you That You Don't Have a date? Wow Your even dorkier then I expect..." Then me and Carly Laughed.

"so is it a deal?"

"No!, I would pick going out with Drew than going out with him!"

"Come on!, if u pick drew that's a real date if freddie Just Pretend, anyway the prom is on Friday so you just have 2 days to pretend... Please..." calrly said.. aww men she is using the puppy dog Face!

"Fine!"

"YAY!" Carly Said...

**so I hope you guys liked it it's just my 1st fanfiction... please review!  
Chapter 2 Will be coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

iPretend Date Chapter 2

**Freddie's POV:**

yayyy.. i'm sooooooo Happy Why You say Because I have a DATE to the prom!, So now my AV Friends wouldn't tease me anymore. And wait why am I telling you this??.. so anyway i'm to our house now it's getting late im so excited for tomorrow...

**Normal POV:  
**

**Next morning at sam's Locker:**

"hey Sam." Carly said while getting her books in her locker.

"hey, Where is Fredwierd?"

"Here I am, hi Carly and Hi My Beautiful samantha.." Freddie Greet.

"Hey Freddie" carly said.

"Don't Call Me That!" Sam said.

"Why Not??, We are DATING Right??, Why Can't I call you My Beautiful Samantha??" Freddie Said. When Freddie said "We are dating Right?" He said it while getting closer to wendy. She is the one who makes School Paper.

"What??, You and sam are dating???" Wendy asked.

"yep" freddie answered.

"Since when?" Wendy asked.

"Yeste-" sam said then freddie interrupt "Last Week".

Then Wendy started taking notes and asking a lot of questions. Freddie is the one answering but sam doesn't care she is just eating fat cakes.

Then the bell rang.

**At The cafeteria:**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie are eating lunchat the cafeteria then they heard someone talking about sam and freddie.

"hey sam Their talking about us" freddie said.

"I can hear" sam said.

"Wow The two are dating!!!, OMG I didn't know yeah and it's totally unbelievable" The two girls said while their reading the school paper. Then sam look behind and saw them reading the news paper then sam steal the school paper.

"hey your Samantha Puckett" The Brunette Said.

"Yeah, and Why'd Ya Know my Name??" Then sam look at the school paper and notice that there are picture her and freddie. That said _'New Couple Sam and Freddie' ._

"What?!?!" Sam Yelped and eyes wide opened.

"Why are you yelling?" Carly asked.

"Look!" Sam give the paper to carly and carly read.

"Wow!, Why is this in the school paper?"

"I don't know" then sam think and saw wendy then realize tht she is the one who made the school paper "WENDY!" sam said while she's running after wendy.

**SAM's POV:**

Ahh, I HATE that wendy I can't believe the she put at the school paper that me and freddie are dating!

But surprisingly I kinda like it.. and im a little excited tomorrow for the prom... wait why am I excited???, what would freddie look like tomorrow with a tux I bet he looks like a... a.... Nerd.. nah not with those brown eyes, sculptured nose, soft lips and... hey!!, why am I thinking about that??.. am I _falling for freddie?? _No Way..... anyway I wanna go to sleep so much imagination for today..

**Next Day Before the Prom:**

**NORMAL POV:**

Sam and Carly are at carly's room Dressing.

"carly I Don't wanna wear THIS!" Sam said while holding the dress.

"sorry but you have no choice!" Carly said While she putting make up on sam.

"Don't put a lot of make up" sam said.

"Fine"

Carly is all dressed and now she's dressing sam and having her make up done.

Sam look at the mirror and said "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!, I Look like a Girl!"

"Your a girl sam, and you really Great!" then carly go down stairs to go get food for sam.

Then someone knock the door. It's drew "Come in!"

"Hi, ca-carly.. You look Beautiful!." Drew said

"Aww, Thanks." (Dress on the Profile!)

then freddie comes in wearing a tux (Tux on the profile) "Hey Carly, You Look beautiful!, Wheres sam??." Freddie asked he's excited to see sam.

"Here I am!, I Look UGLY!" Then Freddie and Drew Looks at Sam Simultaneously then said "SAM YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" (Dress on the profile)

"Told YA!" Carly said.

"Let's Just GO!" Sam Said.

"umm You can go i'm just gonna catch up with you." Freddie said then drew, sam and carly go.

"spencer can you keep a secret??" Freddie said.

"Of course!"

"ummm spencer I like sam and I don't know If she likes me back and im afraid because later i'm gonna tell her and maybe she would kill me or embarrassed me or something...." Freddie said.

"You Know Freddie you shouldn't be afraid.... Don't Be a Chicken You can do it!!!, tell her and I think she'll understand!" Spencer said.

"i don't know..."

"I've been There!"

"Really??"

"No Not Really But i'm Sure with my answers!"

"Ok, Well I gotta go carly sam and drew are waiting for me..."

"Bye Freddie"

"Bye!"

**AT THE PROM:**

Carly and Drew are dancing at the dance floor But sam and are just sitting at the chairs "Hey sam and Freddie Why aren't you dancing?" Carly and drew said.

"Fine" Sam and freddie said Simultaneously.

Then they stand and they dance after a few seconds carly ask the DJ to Change the Song To Love song..

Then carly and drew started dancing.. Sam and Freddie starts to dance too.. "Hey good evening everyone" Principal Francklin Said "Now We are Gonna Announce The Prom King and Queen!"

"The Prom King is... Drum roll Please!"

"it's Fredward Benson" He Yelped. Freddie Is surprised and said "Me??" Then he Go to the stage and crowned him as the prom king..

"and the Prom Queen is........ Samantha Puckett!"

"Whatttt???" Then sam Was Shocked Then carly Just pushed sam to go on the stage then whan sam has her tiara and crowned as the queen everybody are clapping their hands and shouting "sam and freddie"

then they get down and dance at the dance floor.

"Congrats.." Freddie Said.

"Yeah you too..." Sam Response

"ummm.. I gotta tell you something...." freddie said

"Me too But Yo Go First..."

"Ok, I I I I-"

"What?!"

"Like You!"

"oh really......"

"So What are you gonna tell me??"

"uh … uh... lll-like you too...." sam said in low voice.

Then freddie smirked. "Why are you smirking??"

"Nothing"

"Come on say it!"

"ok.... uh ummmm... I just remember when we shared our first kiss that's all..."

"oh.. Why are you thinking about that?"

"nothing... it just came to my mind" then freddie just leaned in then kiss sam but he just can't controll him self.. but sam kisses him back.. after the kiss they smiled to each other...


End file.
